A Family Reunion
by nellie12
Summary: Blaine's made a lot of mistakes in the past concerning his husband and son, and Kurt ended up walking away because of it. When his pride gets in the way of him making things right, it takes the help of his 6 year-old, Aaron, to help him take that first step in the right direction. There's nothing Batman and Robin can't solve. Future!Fic, Complete.


**A Family Reunion**

_A/N: Nothing else I wanted to write was working for me, so usually I try to write other things. Also, I don't like number 13 and I have 13 stories, so I needed to post something anyway, lol. I tend to share my thoughts with my readers, so here is a fluffy-angsty one-shot, if that makes any sense._

**Disclaimer: I own none of the cool things mentioned :(**

* * *

Blaine tapped tiredly on the leather of his steering wheel; his foot switching to the brake pedal at sign of a yellow light. The time on the dash read 7:47PM, and the New York traffic was doing nothing to help him get to his destination on time. The sound of car horns honking impatiently and city buses screeching dominated the man's surroundings, and he stepped on the gas after the taxi in front of him pulled off.

It was a few minutes later that Blaine received a phone call. He glanced at his dashboard to see Kurt's name and number flashing across the hands free set, pressing accept with his free hand and smiling when he heard Aaron's voice in the background.

"Hello?"

A light noise rustled on the other line as Kurt spoke. "Hey, it's me. Are you close by?"

"I'm about five minutes away," Blaine answered, hurrying through a yellow light before turning onto a side street. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, everything is fine— hold on," Blaine heard his son asking a hundred and one questions in the background and smiled. He couldn't wait until he saw him again. "_Yes, Aaron," _Kurt told him, "_Daddy is coming soon." _He heard a cheer and his heart warmed up, though only for a moment. The idea that he had to even go through this to see his son drove him absolutely insane sometimes. "Well I just want you to know he's ready when you get here."

Blaine sighed, cruising through a quiet road. He checked the street signs of where he was and responded. "I'll be up soon."

"See you then."

"K."

He pressed 'end call' on the dash and took another deep breath, signaling right at the stop sign. A girl walking her dog jogged across the street and Blaine yielded, easing off the pedal and checking both ways before turning. It was always hard to find parking in Kurt's Upper West Side neighborhood, but he double parked beside his ex's vehicle and got out.

The kid's dog barked at him when he got on the curb, and Blaine smiled and said hello. The kid smiled, urging the Labrador along as Blaine headed over to the luxurious apartment building.

The jog up the stairs always left him winded, but that was probably for the best. Keeping up with his 6 year old son had always taken a great deal of exercise. Blaine caught his breath and knocked on the door, smiling softly at the noise on the other side.

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"

There was a few seconds of movement behind the door before an out of breath Kurt pulled it open with a cheesy smiling Aaron, all dark curls and bright blue eyes. He had his coat undone as he ran and jumped into his father's arms, laughing at the raspberries Blaine blew into his neck.

"How's my little man doing?"

Aaron placed both hands on either side of Blaine's tanned face, nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "I'm awesome, Dad!"

Blaine held the boy in his right arm, smiling at the shine in his eyes. He turned his attention to Kurt who stood leaning against the doorway, a small but sad smile on his face. They caught eyes for a moment before Kurt looked away, gesturing inside. "Let me get his things."

Blaine nodded, following his ex inside. Aaron started talking about all of the things he and Kurt had done that day after school as Blaine closed the door behind them.

"And Papa helped me make my own scarf! Look!"

Kurt smiled back at them as he picked up his son's bag.

"Papa helped you do that?" Blaine's eyes went wide as he looked at the blue fabric with random colors decorating it in only a way that his son could design. "Aaron! It's so cool. Did you make Daddy one?"

Aaron looked to Kurt with a concerned expression. "No. Papa we didn't make Daddy one!"

Kurt smiled at his son and moved in, placing a soft kiss on the boy's rosy cheeks. "I promise we'll make him one next time, okay?" He handed his ex the bag with Aaron's belongings for the weekend, and nodded when Blaine said thank you.

"He wanted his Batman pajamas even though they're getting too small." Kurt stuck his tongue out when the boy gave him an adamant look. It had been a long discussion on why he should wear the new Adventure Time pajamas he begged his Papa to buy him—the ones he was perfectly okay wearing around Kurt, but whenever Aaron left with his dad he needed the Batman pajamas.

Blaine laughed heartily and it made Kurt's body warm up. He smiled too, looking away and pushing those feelings as far back as he could. "That's probably Daddy's fault, right Ron-Ron?"

"Daddy is my sidekick!"

"Oh really?" Kurt gave the boy a silly smile back and Blaine watched the man's cheek's glow as he looked at their son.

"I have Robin pajamas but you shouldn't tell anyone this." he said. "We both fight crime. You're the only one who knows our identity."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "You both are so typical."

They smiled at each other all until Kurt looked away again, clearing his throat and moving to button up Aaron's coat. "K, honey, it's time to go have a fun weekend with Daddy."

Aaron leant into his father's touch, trying to help. "Are you coming too?"

Blaine felt Kurt tense beside him, frowning at the question. He knew their problems had affected their son and that was honestly one thing Blaine never wanted to happen, or to have to explain. Kurt smiled softly but kissed him on the forehead.

"Not this time, honey. But you have fun, ok?"

Blaine shouldered the back pack and switched his son to his left arm. Aaron didn't look happy, but he rarely did when he had to transfer from one house to the next. "C'mon, Daddy double parked. Tell Papa you love him."

Aaron threw his arms out and let his Papa hug him, smiling at the string of kisses Kurt left on his cheek. "Love you, Aaron."

"Love you, Papa!"

Blaine turned and walked towards the door, lifting the heavy boy in his arms a little higher. Kurt opened it for him and ruffled his son's hair as they walked out.

"So," Blaine about faced in the doorway and faced his ex, giving him a soft smile that the man returned, "we'll call you before bed. Right, Ron-Ron?"

Aaron nodded though his face was buried in his father's shoulder. Kurt frowned, rubbing his back. He knew what his son wanted more than anything, but after what he and Blaine had gone through it was hard to give that to him.

"Don't forget, boys. Love you Aaron. Have a good weekend!"

Aaron waved goodbye and Blaine kissed him again, saying goodbye himself. "I'll see you Sunday night."

"K." Kurt held the door and said goodbye as well. "Have fun."

"K." Blaine stood there a little while longer, his soft smile falling from his face, "Bye."

Kurt nodded. "Bye, Blaine."

Blaine held his son tight and turned around, making his way down the steps. The sound of Kurt's apartment door closing came slowly after, and he felt his heart break a little more because of it.

After a couple more flights, he and Aaron had reached the bottom floor and they exited the apartment building. Thankfully, there was no parking ticket on the windshield when he approached his BMW. The boy had been scratching at his stubble as he opened the back door.

"Okay, Ron-Ron," he allowed the boy to climb in the car and onto the chair, "in the car seat you go."

Aaron held his arms out so his dad could properly strap him in. "When can I sit in the front like you? Grandpa says I'm a big boy."

Blaine kissed the boy in his curls after he was all strapped in. "Give it another 6 years and I promise you'll be good to go."

"Batman gets to drive."

"Batman has his own car," Blaine winked and closed the door, pulling his keys out and running around the BMW until he was at the driver's side. Inside, he put on the mix tape Kurt made with a bunch of Barney and Sesame Street songs, smiling as he began to sing along.

"Not this again." Aaron slapped both hands over his face in exasperation, ignoring his crooning father singing _Apples and Bananas. _"We _always_ listen to this."

Blaine pulled off, going towards his downtown Brooklyn home. "I don't understand the problem. This song is awesome sauce."

After a few minutes, Aaron gave in and started singing too. They smiled about _oating opples and banonos, _Blaine shaking his head at how similar his son sounded to his husband. Well, the man he had been separated from for the past 8 months. Aaron reminded him so much of Kurt, it really scared him.

"So what are we doing when we get to Daddy's house?"

"Watching Tangled!" Aaron shouted, hands in the air.

"That's my little man," Blaine cheesed back, going back to the song.

….

Bath time with Aaron was always a hassle. He needed all of his rubber ducks and toys and a special type of bubble bath that smelled like jasmine and vanilla, and hell if this child wasn't Kurt Hummel through and through. He may've had Blaine's genes but he was definitely like his Papa.

They both got into their pajamas and put on their utility belts, running through the house like maniacs into Blaine's bedroom. The house had always been quiet when Blaine was there alone, after the split when Kurt left with Aaron, but whenever Aaron came to visit he had the best time.

His son's curls bounced along with the youngster as the skinny boy hopped over to his father's iPad, pulling up Netflix and going right to the movie they planned to watch. It began to play on the hi-def TV his husband got him one year for Christmas, something to watch all the Giants' games on. Blaine mussed his curls and let Aaron hop into his lap. Everything reminded him of his family on a daily basis.

"You have to sing all the songs with me, Ron-Ron."

"I know, Dad."

"No falling asleep like last time."

Aaron smiled up at his Dad and Blaine gave him a loud smack on the lips, laughing when his son wiped his mouth. "So you don't like my kisses now?"

Aaron shook his head. "They're okay. Papa likes your kisses better."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, unable to keep the smile off his face. "You don't know that."

"He told me so."

"You're such a liar, Aaron Anderson."

Aaron smiled, rolling off of his father's lap. "I bet you want to kiss Papa."

Blaine was quiet, watching his little first grader stand up on the bed, his too small pajamas riding up around the legs. "Can we please go out and buy you some new ones? These are about finished."

Aaron started to jump, nodding his agreement. "Yes."

"Good." Blaine grabbed the boy and wrestled him to the bed, laughing at the comical laugh it elicited. "We'll go to Toys"R"Us afterwards. I want new Legos." Blaine snuck another kiss in before sitting back on the bed, snuggling with his pillows like he'd so often done. Both he and his son looked at the TV, wagging their fist at Mother Gothel.

"She's a big meanie!"

Blaine nodded, adding his two cents. "I know. What do Batman and Robin do to big meanies?"

Aaron sat up and faced his father, ocean blue eyes sparkling as he got excited. "We kick their butts!"

"You got that right!"

The first song came on and they both sang along, Blaine probably a little more into it than a man of his age should've been. Who was to say someone in their late 20s couldn't jam to the Tangled soundtrack every once in a while?

Time passed and Blaine's mind had been switching between the boy in his arms, the movie, and his ex who was half an hour away. Half an hour away instead of with his husband and their child, doing the simple things they used to. Blaine closed his eyes for a while, feeling them wetting because of the memories. The arguments had been so trivial; so foolish. He regretted every word he had said every day.

_"So you haven't noticed?" _

_Blaine looked up at the ceiling of the Brooklyn townhouse with pure annoyance. He'd just come through the door and put their son to bed, and here came another argument. "I haven't noticed what, Kurt?" _

_Kurt closed the refrigerator door and shook his head, walking over to the counter. He put the eggs next to him and prepared to start on the cake for Aaron's birthday party the next day. "That this marriage is completely one sided." _

_"You think so?" _

_"You don't?" Kurt turned to look at him for a second, but as usual, Blaine had given him that 'I-don't-care-to-be-bothered-look'. He went back to what he was doing, hurt evident on his face. _

_Blaine rolled his eyes and leant against the island where Kurt stood. "No, I don't. We're both in this 50/50—"_

_"That's a lie." _

_"And you never let me finish talking, Kurt!" Blaine snapped. Kurt's hands stopped what they were doing as the man froze completely, his usually pale complexion even whiter. Blaine looked at him for a moment before walking away, passed his husband and over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water and slammed it shut, leaning against the cool stainless steel. _

_Kurt resumed beating the vanilla batter once his husband relaxed, trying not to let any tears fall. _

_"I don't think our relationship is one sided. We both work, we both raise Aaron, and yes it gets hard. But I don't think that you're being fair when you say I'm not as invested in making this work as you are. I honestly think its bullshit." _

_Kurt nodded, though he didn't respond. He continued to whisk the contents in his bowl, his mind traveling to happier times, like when the two were younger. Kurt and Blaine had been two fresh faced boys, bright and out of high school and hopelessly in love. Making it in New York came easy. He had his stint on Broadway and now played his role in wardrobe, and Blaine had accomplished everything he wanted too, song writing and producing for artists. They had a beautiful little boy and constantly thought about adding another Anderson-Hummel to the pack, but as of late… as of late Kurt thought it would be foolish to do anything as premature as having more kids. Not when life was tearing at the seams with the one they had now. It was in no way Aaron's fault, but the stress that came from trying to balance a husband, work, and a soon to be 6 year old was definitely taking its toll. _

_"So now we're just not going to talk about this, Kurt?" _

_"I want you to think about this," Kurt stopped what he was doing once more, lumps in the batter no longer a priority of his. "Who plans everything? Every date, everything we do with Aaron, every kiss, Blaine. When is the last time that you actually kissed me?" _

_Blaine drank slowly, looking at the wedding band on his husband's finger. He pulled the bottle away from his lips and screwed the cap back on. "I kissed you when I got home from work." _

_"I kissed you, Blaine. I went up to you and kissed you. I- just," he put his hand to his face and took a deep, much needed breath, squeezing the bridge of his nose and willing the tears away. "I understand that you're tired after work. I'm tired, Blaine. I get one day off out the week, even if I'm working from home… it isn't easy." _

_"I never said it was." _

_Kurt shook his head. "And here I am planning a birthday party alone, and baking a cake, all of this after cooking dinner and bathing our son. I ask for a little help and you always portray me as a monster." _

_Blaine smoothed down his gelled hair, looking everywhere but at Kurt. "I wish you would talk to me instead of holding all of it in." _

_"We've been talking." _

_"You've been screaming, Kurt. That's hardly talking. I'm not a mind reader." _

_Kurt smiled in disbelief, looking away. He held onto the counter for support, it seemed. Blaine crossed his arms and watched him. _

_"I don't think I've ever screamed at you, Blaine. But if I have, I'm sorry." _

_Blaine stood up straight, glancing around the modern styled kitchen. "I'm going to bed." _

_Kurt's head dropped as Blaine put the bottle back in the fridge. "Are you serious?" _

_"We'll talk after the party." He walked over to his husband and cupped his chin, kissing the man softly on the cheek. "I kissed you. Happy?" _

_Kurt didn't bother to hold back the tear this time, letting it fall as Blaine exited the kitchen. "Goodnight, Kurt." _

Aaron noticed his father wasn't singing with him and he frowned, poking the man in the thigh with his mix-match socked clad feet. He refused to have them match, and Kurt supported him, not wanting to stifle their son's creativity. Blaine shook his head of his sad thoughts, hoping his eyes wouldn't tell of all the sad thoughts running through his mind.

"You're breaking the rules, dad!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine sniffed and grabbed his son tighter, resting his head on top of the boy's. "I promise I'm ready now. Wanna rewind it?"

Aaron shook his head. "Can we call Papa now?"

Blaine had hesitated to give an answer and Aaron noticed, a prominent pout taking over his face. He sighed at the blue eyes of his son, reaching over to his charger and grabbing his phone. Aaron smiled, running to press pause on the movie on his father's iPad, and returning with an ecstatic smile.

"Yay!"

Blaine smiled, scrolling to his husband's name and pressing the call icon. The phone rang a few times before Kurt answered, obviously on speakerphone just like they were because of the distance of his voice.

"Hello?" his voice sang, expecting it to Aaron. Blaine knew it'd probably drop a bit when Kurt realized he was there, too.

"Hey, Kurt. Aaron wanted to talk to you now so—"

"Papa! What are you doing?"

Kurt laughed a little before answering. "You know what Papa does every night."

"Your skin care regiment?"

Blaine smirked at his son as Kurt corrected him. "Regimen, honey. What are you up to?"

"Me and Daddy are watching Tangled and singing. He promised we'd make s'mores after it's finished."

Blaine's face blanched white all before showing his son the '_you weren't supposed to say that' _look_. _This was a look he'd perfected over the years raising Aaron.

"Oh did he?"

Blaine smiled, "Don't listen to him. The kid is crazy."

"Hey!" Aaron tackled his father and they laughed, both horsing around for a moment before going back to their conversation with Kurt.

"Blaine…"

"I know, I know." Blaine playfully rolled his eyes, "No sweets at this time of night." He looked to his son and whispered, "You see what you did?"

Aaron pouted but shrugged. "We can make them tomorrow."

"That's right, sweetheart." Kurt chimed. "I expect both of you to be on your best behavior."

"We're going to the mall tomorrow for new 'jamas. And then we're going to Toys"R"Us!" Aaron's voice raised a few decibels over every other word. "Come with, Papa!"

Blaine swallowed hard. This kid was something else. Of course, he noticed the hesitance of his ex and wanted to tell him he didn't have to, but eventually Kurt spoke up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Aaron."

Blaine tried to hide his frown, but Aaron hadn't been paying him much attention, fiddling with the iPhone in front of him. "Daddy can we Skype with Papa? Papa! We're gonna Skype you!"

Kurt chuckled on the other end and Blaine shook his head. "Oh I don't know what to do with you. Let me finish what I'm doing and I'll Skype you guys. Okay?"

"Okay," Aaron smiled, getting visibly excited. "We're waiting!"

"See you soon," Kurt said it in a voice that made Blaine know it was meant for him, and he nodded like the man could see before realizing he needed to speak on the phone.

"See you."

….

Blaine and Aaron had the desktop in the lounge powered up and ready to go. As the six year old danced around in the background, barrel rolling across the burgundy carpeted floor and doing little b-boy moves, Blaine signed into Skype so that they'd be ready for when Kurt was ready. He didn't think his ex would be interested in talking to him… of course this was for Aaron, though the way their son had been seemingly trying to initiate family time tomorrow had been a little suspicious.

"C'mere big head."

Aaron rolled onto his stomach and got up, pretending to see the bat signal as he rushed over to his father. Blaine pulled him into his lap as Skype opened up.

"We should probably talk."

Aaron looked up at him with wide, curious eyes; his tiny nose wrinkled and triangular brows furrowed. "What about?"

"Well," Blaine adjusted the boy so that they were both comfortable, leaning back in his leather computer chair, "I know that you want Papa to go out with us tomorrow, but he might not want to. We don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Blaine brushed curls out the boy's face when he gave his dad a confused look. "Why would Papa be uncomfortable around us? Papa loves us."

Aaron looked a little sad and Blaine took a breath, feeling his chest tightening. "Papa does love us, but…" he trailed off when he noticed that his husband had logged on, "but Daddy was a big meanie to Papa, and Papa needs some time to forgive Daddy."

"But you wouldn't…"

"I'm smarter now," Blaine smiled and leant in to give his son a quick kiss, "but I wasn't always smart. I said bad things and made Papa sad. That's why I only see you Friday through Sunday, so that I can give him some space."

Aaron looked at the computer screen and back to his father, confusion evident on his face. Up until now, he didn't think his father had any flaws. He thought he and Papa had to move because of Daddy's new job. This was something entirely different.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked, trying to hide the pain of what his admissions entailed. He knew he had hurt Kurt, but how everything affected Aaron didn't really click until it was too late. "I still love you. Do you still love me?"

Aaron nodded. "Every hero has their moment of weakness. You tell me that all the time."

Blaine smiled, accepting his son's tight hug. His batman pajamas rose to reveal his midriff and the man tickled him there, smiling at the laugh. "I love you, Daddy! But you have to say sorry to Papa! You're sorry, right?"

Blaine gave him an obvious look. "I'm so sorry, man. You have no idea."

"Then tell him!"

"I did."

"Again!"

Blaine laughed, nodding his head in understanding. "I promise I will. But we can't make Papa uncomfortable, remember that. He has to forgive Daddy when he is ready."

Aaron nodded, slapping his father a high five when the man held out his hand. The boy's curls brushed against his father's face; all awry and very ready for a cut as he turned to the computer, moving his little hand along the mouse to click on Kurt's contact name.

After making the call, it didn't take long for Kurt to answer. Blaine tried to hide the joy in his eyes at being able to see him again so quickly, even if it was through a video chat. Kurt was in pinstriped pajama pants and a white t-shirt, his legs folded up in his chair as he smiled at the camera.

"Aaron, honey bunny!"

"Hi, Papa!"

Blaine smiled at them. He'd love their relationship so much. It often reminded him of Kurt with Burt with how supportive Kurt was with their child's entire decision making process. Every choice Kurt made had Aaron in mind, and that was where Blaine had been lacking sometime.

"Maybe you can get that crazy hair of yours cut before you go shopping tomorrow."

Aaron smiled, shaking his head no. "Daddy said he's going to gel it."

Blaine smirked as Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"Guess what!" the bouncy boy got real closer to the screen as if he'd be able to see further into the room. Blaine pulled him back a bit and looked back to Kurt, wondering if the man's eyes were on him as well.

"What, munchkin?" Kurt moved a bit closer as well, his head tilted to the side in that adorable way he held it when he was curious about something. Each second that passed made this harder and harder. _If only you were here, _Blaine thought.

"Daddy is sorry!"

_Oh god. _

Blaine face palmed at the exclamation so hard that it hurt. He could hear a hesitant laugh coming from the speakers as Kurt began to respond.

"Huh?"

"Aaron—" Blaine's warning was cut off by his talkative son neglecting to remember everything they had just spoken about.

"He said he learned from his mistakes and he's not a big meanie anymore."

Blaine stared at the screen, his eyes focused on Kurt. He was looking for the signs of discomfort that he was trying to prevent from happening in the first place, but all that he got was a shy smile before his ex changed the topic.

"So what kind of pajamas are you getting tomorrow, honey?"

"Batman again!" he told his father obviously. "Are you coming Papa?"

Kurt's face fell a little, and so did Blaine's, but neither of their expressions matched that of their son's.

"Um," Kurt reached for his cell phone after an alert sounded, "Papa usually sleeps in on Saturdays. I'll be all tired and boring," he tried to make it sound playful but Aaron still didn't seem pleased. Kurt put the phone down and resumed, "Besides, I don't want to take over the time that you have with Daddy."

Their son gave a puppy faced-pout that had to be inherited from Blaine. It was the worst. Kurt could never say no to his husband when he used to do that and he definitely couldn't say no to Aaron. Blaine noticed how sad Kurt looked that he had to say no and quickly went to intervene. It had been a good three months since they bickered about anything—who had what time with Aaron, which holidays they'd be allowed to have, what he was allowed to watch and what time he needed to be in bed. As of late, both Kurt and Blaine had been very civil towards one another. The only reason there was any disagreements to begin with was because Blaine was very bitter about the break up, but once he decided to get past that, both men stepped up and got to the point they needed to be for their son.

"Y'know, it is fine," Blaine had his eyes locked on his husband, "We've only done less than a handful of this since… we split up," he cleared his throat and Kurt waited patiently. "It'll be good for him. Right Ron-Ron?"

Aaron nodded, still not smiling. Blaine bounced him on his lap, trying to encourage a smile, but the boy still didn't seem too happy.

Kurt had switched his eyes from Blaine to their child. The look on Aaron's face was unhappy—an expression he usually saw whenever he dropped him off with Blaine or when Blaine dropped him off at his place. As soon as one of his dads left, he would be reduced to this. It really wasn't fair at all. Instead of crying again for the umpteenth time, Kurt smiled softly at their little boy. "Are you _sure _you want Papa to come, Aaron?"

The little boy nodded feverishly, "More than anything."

Blaine smiled at his enthusiasm, adding his thoughts as well. "Daddy does too."

Kurt smiled into the camera, eyes a little wet. "Okay, great. Where should I meet you guys?"

"We'll pick you up," Blaine smiled from the screen to his son, "When's a good time to pick Papa up?"

"At 3 sharp—" he finished with a yawn that made both parents chuckle, "so you can get extra sleep." As if on cue, he curled into his father's chest, eyes slowly drifting shut. Blaine smiled down at him before looking up at his ex.

"Is three good for you?"

Kurt nodded, his attention on the boy slowly falling asleep in Blaine's lap. "Three is perfect. He's very considerate."

"I agree," Blaine told him, stroking a few curls away from the boy's olive toned face. "I—he… what he said was true." The man looked up at the screen as Aaron's hands clutched into his Robin pajamas. Kurt's head tilted again in curiosity. "I think about the two of you every day and I am so sorry, Kurt. It was stupid of me to let the stress of what was going on outside into our home, and I've never regretted anything more."

Kurt nodded, staring down at his keyboard. "We should… you should put him to bed. I need sleep myself."

Blaine's heart dropped a little further into the cavity in his chest, though it did nothing to help that empty feeling. "Yeah, um," he looked down at Aaron and smiled softly, "me too. I'll see you at three."

"Three." Kurt repeated. "Kiss him for me, please."

"Of course."

"Goodnight."

Blaine nodded, and they looked at each other for another moment on screen. "Sleep well, Kurt."

It was his ex that logged out of the conversation first. Blaine sat back in the chair and sighed, wanting to make it right but knowing that it'd take time. That was if Kurt would even want him back at all… but a history like what they shared couldn't just go down the drain. Blaine was determined to do anything and everything to have his family back.

Aaron peeked one eye open and glanced at the screen after it had gotten quiet. When he discovered his Papa had signed out and his dad was just sitting there, he hopped out of his grasp and onto the floor. Blaine raised an eyebrow and gave the boy an incredulous stare.

"I thought you were sleeping—"

"Do not mess this up!" Aaron held his little pointing finger out and Blaine smirked, shaking his head. Cooper had poisoned his child.

"Were you acting all that time, you little sneak—"

"This is very serious," Batman put both hands on his waist and gave his sidekick a look, "I don't want you to mess this up, Daddy."

Blaine swirled around in the chair, both arms crossed as he looked at his son. "Well excuse me, Batman. How do you suppose Robin save the day?"

"First," Aaron stepped back a bit and began his mini monologue, "You have to kiss him!"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "That might be the last step, buddy. Let's start small."

Aaron shrugged. "Flowers. Papa likes flowers."

Blaine nodded, trying not to laugh at the face his son was giving him. "Ok. Anything else, boss?"

"And then you kiss him and hold his hand."

"Oh boy," Blaine stood up and grabbed Aaron, tossing him in the air, "we're going to bed."

"Then," Aaron continued, "when we're buying Legos you have to tell him you love him and ask him if he feels the same way. No more being a big meanie, Daddy. Big meanies get their butts kicked."

"Who made you a relationship expert?"

"I've had my share of broken hearts."

Blaine laughed, giving his son a wet kiss on the cheek. They laughed as Blaine tossed him down onto his racecar bed, smiling as he plopped down next to him.

"What's the story for the night?"

Aaron rushed to get under the covers. "I don't want to read a book. Papa tells me one about when you two went to Dolphin."

"Dalton." Blaine corrected, smiling at the boy settling in. "What is it about?"

"It was right after your first kiss," the boy allowed his father to tuck him in and gave a happy thank you before resuming, "he said that you walked him to his dorm room and kissed him goodnight, but he spent the night confused about what you two were. You didn't ask him to be his boyfriend yet."

Blaine smiled, "I had been so excited I forgot to officially ask. He reminded me though, during… rehearsal… the next day. I asked and he said yes, and I was the happiest boy ever."

Aaron smiled. "Papa said he was the happiest boy ever."

"I don't know about that," Blaine pinched his son on the nose and smiled; his mind thinking back to those days. Everything was so simple it seemed, at least compared to how things had become now.

"Why doesn't Papa wear his ring anymore Daddy?"

Blaine smiled very small, giving his bright eyed son a look. "He gave it back to me when he was mad."

"If you make him happy tomorrow you can give it back to him."

Blaine nodded. "One day." They smiled at each other and Blaine decided to lie down next to his little boy. "Can I ask you something, Aaron?"

The boy nodded, turning to face his father. "Yepp."

"When Daddy and Papa are apart, how do you feel?"

"Not happy," the boy said honestly, moving a little closer to his dad. Blaine nodded, playing in his hair.

"So you want us to be together with you, right?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes."

"Daddy wants that too, but it might not happen right away." Aaron nodded his understanding. Blaine wrapped an arm around him, placing their foreheads together. "Do you think you can help me show Papa that I want that too?"

Aaron nodded harder, a smile breaking from his lips. "How?"

Blaine kissed him and smiled. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to run to the store and buy a few packs of gum. I need your help making Papa a new ring until he's ready to take our wedding ring back. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Aaron smiled.

"Awesome." Blaine repeated. He kissed him again on the cheek. "That one was for Papa. Go to sleep so we can get up bright and early tomorrow!"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Love you, Ron-Ron."

"I love you."

….

_"I guess it's nothing Kurt. I mean… I find it funny that you say I'm the one not trying but you're the one packing your bags." _

_Kurt ignored him and continued to fold clothes, stuffing the suit cases with as much as he could. _

_"And then you think you're taking my son on top of that?" _

_Kurt scoffed, "Your son, Blaine?" _

_Blaine undid his tie and looked to his husband. The ring he usually wore with pride had now been missing from his left hand. "Where is it?" _

_Kurt looked up as he put a few of Aaron's shirts in his bag. "Where is what?" _

_"Your ring?"_

_Kurt looked down at his hand, but remained quiet for a moment. He continued to do what he was doing, trying to keep a hold of his emotions. "I took it off when I was doing dishes earlier." _

_Blaine nodded, his fear easing a bit. He knew this was serious but he was nowhere near ready to accept the ring back. That meant there was a possibility that this was over. He wasn't ready for this to be over. _

_"But I intended to give it back to you, eventually." Kurt admitted. He felt Blaine tense from across the bedroom. He glanced up and saw dark brown eyes focused on the wall as the man unbuttoned his shirt. _

_"Is that so?" _

_Kurt zipped the suitcase close as he looked back up. "Yes. It is." _

_"So what… I thought you needed a few days. Why would I take the ring back if this is supposed to be a few days?"_

_Kurt shook his head. "I don't want to wear it right now. I'm trying to clear my head—"_

_"So are you with someone else or—"_

_Kurt gave a dry smile in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind? _

_"There's no way I'm letting you take my son near another man. You might as well serve up the divorce papers right now if that happens. " _

_Kurt exhaled, picking the luggage up and dragging it over to the rest of their things. "If you would even think I'd do something like that, that's just another reason why you and I both need space." _

_Blaine nodded; tossing his dress shirt in the direction he did his tie. "You leaving the ring behind is basically a big 'fuck you' to me, Kurt. Is that how you feel?" _

_"Forgive me for feeling that way after a year of having you put Aaron and I on the back burner." _

_"So you had no part in this?" _

_Kurt picked up one of the bags and shouldered it, grabbing his Louis Vuitton suitcase by the handle and dragging it out of the bedroom. "I guess I did. I shouldn't have nagged you to spend time with us constantly. I understand that. You had other obligations Blaine," he snapped back sarcastically, "and I was wrong." _

_Blaine laughed, following behind him. "You're so full of shit." _

_"Get Aaron for me. Finn is here." _

_Blaine shook his head, walking towards their son's room. He found a sleeping Aaron on the bed, perfectly innocent and beautiful, soft snores leaving his nose. Blaine exhaled and picked him up, hugging the boy tightly when a pair of skinny arms laced around his neck. "Let's go buddy." _

_He went down the stairs and reached the doorway. The first thing he saw was Finn helping his brother put their things in the trunk of his Lexus. Finn gave him a look but said nothing at all, and Blaine stepped down the steps of their home to meet Kurt half way. _

_"I never took you to be a quitter." he stated plainly._

_Kurt locked eyes with him, the blue in his burning daggers through the honey of his husband's. "I used to think the same thing about you." _

_Blaine licked his lips and nodded, watching the man retreat after he took Aaron away. "I want my son tomorrow, Kurt. I'm coming to get him." _

_Aaron had been startled awake from his father's shouting and the transfer from Blaine arms to Kurt's. His face contorted into a frown when he saw he was leaving. _

_"Where are we going, Papa?" _

_Kurt's heart dropped, his hands feeling cold and shaking slightly. "We're going away for a little while." _

_"Is Daddy coming?" _

_Kurt didn't answer, only handing his son over to Finn who strapped him in the back. _

_"Hey, Aaron! What's up, man?" _

_Blaine watched Kurt get in the passenger side of the vehicle. The man never looked back. _

_His son watched him from where he sat in the back. The tears that flooded Aaron's eyes made Blaine have to look away. He turned back towards his home and went inside, slamming the door shut behind him and swinging a hard punch at it afterwards. The pain that shot through his arm was nothing like what he was feeling in his chest right now._

Kurt's phone jarred beside him, shaking the man out of his thoughts. The alarm clock read 2:04AM and the man didn't know he'd been up that long. He rolled over to grab it, not surprised by the name that flashed across his screen.

"Do you know what time it is, Finn?"

His stepbrother had seemed totally nonchalant when he responded. "You don't have Aaron this weekend right? We're going out and Rachel said to let you know you're coming."

"At 2 in the morning?" Kurt asked incredulously. "This couldn't wait?"

"You're obviously awake, dude."

They were a couple years from thirty, and Finn still felt the need to call him dude.

"I can't tomorrow."

"Nope," Rachel called out from the background, "he is not cancelling on us this time."

"You know," Kurt yawned a little before continuing, "I'm not used to being up at this time anymore. My son is 6 now, or 6 and three quarters as he puts it. You two have an 8 month old and a 2 year old, so more power to you. I, on the other hand, am going to sleep."

"Why can't you come?" Finn asked. "Seriously bro, we actually found a babysitter. We're getting you out of that apartment."

Kurt took a breath before coming clean. He knew his family had still been on the fence about Blaine and everything that happened. "Aaron and Blaine invited me to go out with them tomorrow."

It was completely quiet on the other side. Even their 8 month old Felicity had stopped crying at the words.

"You're—You're going out with Blaine?"

Kurt smiled. "And Aaron, yes." he thought about the smile on his husband's face when he agreed to go and had to shake it off. This would remain a friendly gathering for the time being. "We're just getting him some clothes and hopefully chopping those long locks off."

"Together?" Rachel asked from somewhere in the background.

"Yes… well no… it's—" Kurt gripped his forehead, "we're not back together if that's what you're asking. We're just doing this for Aaron."

Finn hummed. "That's a good idea."

"Maybe you two can work things out. Aaron's still heartbroken." Rachel added. Felicity cooed after her.

"One step at a time," Kurt said more to himself than anyone else. "But yes, we are trying to keep our son's best interest in mind."

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Kurt assumed that his brother and sister in law were having some sort of silent conversation with one another. Eventually, Finn spoke again.

"You're off the hook then. Have fun, Kurt."

"Have fun!"

Kurt smiled. He would. "Bye, you two."

….

"Did you brush your teeth, Aaron?"

"One's loose, Daddy!"

Blaine slapped some gel into his hair and styled it accordingly, listening to the water running in his bathroom. "I'll find my pliers in a minute and yank it out for you."

"No!"

Blaine smirked; finishing what he was doing and going into the bathroom. Aaron stood in only underwear on his step stool, looking in the mirror and pushing at his loose incisor. Blaine chastised his son for leaving the water running and picked the boy up and over his shoulder.

"We need to start on the project and get it finished before we go get Papa." Blaine tossed him onto his and Kurt's bed and went over to his bag as the little boy giggled. "Now, what are we wearing today?"

"I want to wear the striped Cardigan you bought me."

Blaine smiled. "You might need pants as well, Ron-Ron."

"Green corduroys."

"Ok," Blaine tossed the clothes to his son along with a pair of mix-matched socks. His son cheered and he went over to help him, starting with his shirt while the boy made racecar noises.

"Today is going to be so fun, Daddy!"

Blaine smiled as Aaron pulled the shirt over his head. "Yupp."

….

The two had a busy morning. First they stopped at the store for Juicy Fruit gum and cherry pop tarts that Blaine demanded they have. Aaron laughed and put it on the counter for his dad.

After they paid, both stopped by the florist on the way back to Blaine's house… their family's old house. The florist smiled when she saw Aaron and Blaine picked him up, showing the wide arrangements of flowers.

"Which do you think Papa would want? I say we go simple," Blaine looked over at the roses and pointed for his son to see, "not too many. Not yet. Just something to say I'm thinking of you."

The florists smiled as Aaron nodded his agreement. "Get one. One red rose."

Blaine hummed, looking to the ceiling dramatically as he thought. His son laughed and wrapped an arm around his dad's neck.

"That's a good idea for now."

Aaron nodded. "And when you two are back together you get him some all the time."

Blaine smiled. "I need to keep you around, huh?"

He placed Aaron on the floor and the boy went over to look at birthday cards, opening the musical ones and humming along to it. Blaine smiled and turned back to the florist, motioning over to the long stemmed roses. "Can I have one red and one yellow?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing, sweetie."

As she went to select them, trimming thorns away, Blaine looked back at his little boy. He smiled when Aaron hummed the tune to The Beatles 'Silly Love Songs'. He didn't know where he would be without the little guy. Kurt probably would've been gone a long time ago if there was no Aaron.

"Here you go."

Blaine paid with a smile and called for Aaron to go. The boy stomped across the small shop in his boots, stopping short when he noticed his dad had two flowers.

"Why the yellow one?"

Blaine knelt down until he as eye level with his son. He laughed when Aaron tilted his head to the side like Kurt, his confusion evident on his face.

"This one is for you. It's a thank you for helping me."

Aaron's eyes went wide, followed by his arms as he jumped on his father, showering the man with thank yous. The florist laughed and Blaine waved goodbye, ushering his six year old outside.

"I never had a flower before!"

"Yellow means happiness, love, and friendship." Aaron finally took it as Blaine explained. "I'm happy that you love me, and you're my best friend."

Aaron gave a charming smile, wide just like Blaine's. "You're my best friend, too. You and Papa, and Jennifer Trenton in my class!"

Blaine laughed, carrying the boy in his arms. "Oh goodness."

….

**_Yes, I'm up, munchkin :-p. See you later. –K _**

"Papa said he's up, Aaron." Blaine put the phone back on sleep and went back to their project. "How do you think our ring for him looks?"

Aaron had a wad of gum in his mouth. "It looks nice. He's going to love the bowtie."

"I think so too," Blaine added. He pulled out the box that Aaron's Green Lantern ring came in and let his son place their finished product in there. "It looks really good."

"Should we go put it by the rose?"

Blaine nodded, grabbing his son's hand and taking him to the living room. They placed the box next to the vase that held both Aaron and Kurt's roses, letting it stay there until they were ready to go.

"What now?"

"Now, we pick out your outfit."

Blaine looked down at his turtle neck and jeans. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Aaron shook his head. "You're out of your mind dad." He dragged his father up the stairs, ignoring the mock annoyed huffs of his father.

….

_Why am I nervous? It's just… it's nothing, Kurt. Relax. _ Kurt stared at himself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval. He looked decent enough for what they'd be doing—dark blue jeans and a plaid button up, his Rag & Bones V-neck sweater over it. He wore Salvatore wingtip boots with the ankle of his pants tucked in, in case of the snow the weatherman predicted. After putting the scarf he and Aaron made on, all he needed was his Armani double breasted coat and he'd be good to go.

Okay.

Maybe his outfit was very well thought out, and probably a little more than _decent_, but Kurt couldn't help but dress according to how he felt, and today he felt very good. Hence, the outfit.

It was 2:30 the last time he checked, which meant that by now it was probably a quarter to three. Kurt checked to make sure he had everything for the umpteenth time; his wallet was still there, as were his keys, and his watch was at the correct spot on his wrist. Kurt sighed and walked over to his window. In the distance he could see the skyline and smiled. That always seemed to cool him down a bit.

After standing there a while and noticing that the first snowflake had fallen, Kurt smiled when he heard a couple knocks rapping against the door of his apartment, followed by the ring of the doorbell. Only he did that when he approached someone's door. Him, and another little somebody.

Kurt grabbed his coat and jogged to the door, announcing he was on his way. When he opened it, Aaron smiled and shouted "Papa!" his arms outstretched.

Kurt laughed when he saw both Blaine and Aaron had on lobster cardigans and grey bowties. Their matching peacoats were absolutely adorable. This meeting had only been a few seconds long, but already so much better than those Kurt and Blaine had earlier in the year.

_"Who is it?" _

_Kurt rolled his eyes and leant against the door. Who else would it be? "Kurt." _

_He got no answer for a moment before the door swung open. Blaine was there with nothing but a pair of sweatpants, giving his husband a bored look before turning back. _

_"Come in, he's asleep." _

_Kurt sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Is there a reason he's asleep when you knew I'd be here at 8?" _

_Blaine kept walking, in no rush to give him an answer. Kurt decided not to follow the man upstairs and went to sit and wait on the couch. There was nothing but tension whenever he saw his husband and it killed him. _

_About 10 minutes later, the little boy was rushing down the steps. Kurt smiled as Aaron hopped on top of him, squeezing him tightly. _

_"Hi honey bunny! How was your weekend?" _

_Blaine entered the room next, leaning against the bannister of the staircase. _

_"I had fun. I don't want us to go." _

_Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, catching a hold of his emotions. "I know, baby, but we need to get you to school in the morning. We'll call Daddy tomorrow, okay?" _

_Aaron hugged him even tighter and Kurt smiled sadly, kissing the boy in the hair. "Let's go." _

_Blaine walked ahead of them to the door, Aaron behind him, followed by Kurt. Blaine was carrying his son's overnight bag, but his ex reached out to take it from him and Blaine handed it over. _

_"Give me a hug, Ron-Ron." _

_Aaron rubbed at his eyes tiredly but reached his arms out, letting Blaine pick him up. Kurt stayed to the side, allowing them to say goodbye. _

_"So I heard you want to take him to Ohio during Spring break?" Blaine placed him back down and Aaron stumbled over to Kurt's side, hugging his Papa around the leg._

_Kurt laced his fingers through the boy's dark hair. "I'm not sure if we're going to be able to go, but my father did ask." _

_Blaine nodded as he stared down at his son. "I'd appreciate it if you talked to me before leaving the state with him." _

_Kurt looked away, out to his car. "I didn't come over here to argue with you, Blaine—"_

_"No," Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt, "I'm just making myself clear." _

_His gaze was returned as Kurt nodded tiredly. "Understood. If I were to go on vacation you'd definitely know." _

_Aaron hugged Kurt tighter, turning to look up at Blaine. _

_"Good." He turned to his son and winked, "see you next weekend." _

_Kurt shook his head in annoyance, taking Aaron by the hand and leading him out of the house. Blaine stayed by the door, arms crossed over his chest as he watched them go. It was another time that his heart had ached, another time he had to watch something he hated to have happen. Kurt had been doing so well without him—the opposite of how it was with him, and he didn't even know if he could change things at that point. _

Blaine smiled when Kurt almost fell trying to catch their son. "Whoa!" he laughed, cradling the boy along with his coat, "how are you?"

"I'm happy," Aaron leant in to kiss Kurt on the cheek and smiled, turning back to see Blaine. Blaine had been too busy smiling at the sight to catch his cue, but luckily he didn't miss the obvious look his little boy had given him. Reaching from behind his back, he held out a single red rose that was doing a fabulous job withstanding the cold of New York's early winter. He gave a soft smile when Kurt's eyes went wide; blue and clear, and began the lines he'd been rehearsing in his head all night.

"I was going to get you a few dozen but thought against it," he cleared his throat and Kurt smiled, allowing Aaron to slide down his body. "A single red rose for you, Kurt. I know things have been really rough between us for a long time, and you used to think very highly of me, but as of late I let this family down. I want you to take this." He extended the rose and Kurt reached forward to grab it, their hands brushing as the man accepted it, "I am simply saying sorry for everything, and I promise that things will get better. I'll work as hard and as long as I need to for you to see it."

Kurt had been blushing, a tear even trailing down his face because of the sentiment. Blaine smiled at the encouraging nod his son gave him. "With that being said, let's go buy some pajamas."

"Yay!"

Kurt wiped his face and motioned inside, his words failing him. Blaine smiled his understanding and said he'd wait until he was ready.

After the single rose was in some water, Kurt smiled to himself and pulled his coat on. He started to do the buttons as his son urged him on.

"All ready," Kurt's eyes were still wet but he had composed himself really well. Aaron reached up to hold his hand and lead him out of the home, smiling at both his parents as he went.

"Let's go!"

"Let's go," Blaine mimicked, smiling at Kurt before closing the door shut.

….

"But I don't want to cut all my hair off, Papa."

"How much is enough?"

Aaron indicated a tiny amount with his thumb and index finger. "This much." Blaine laughed as he walked beside them.

"So you want us to spend 7 dollars for you to cut of that teensy weensy bit?" Kurt shook his head no at his son and Aaron pouted.

"I could always just gel it back, you know." Blaine bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk and Kurt gave him that famous look, letting his husband know it wasn't going to happen.

They stopped in front of the barbershop and both Kurt and Blaine looked at Aaron. "You know, Ron-Ron, Batman has to keep his hair at a nice, low level. Otherwise, he won't be able to fit it under his mask!"

Aaron switched focus from Blaine to Kurt who nodded as well. "Also, it stays out of his face when he tries to look up at the blackboard in school."

Blaine smirked as Aaron nodded, peeking inside the barbershop. "Okay. I'll let them cut off a little more."

His parents smiled and took him inside.

There was a huge pile of dark curly hair on the floor as the barber worked. Kurt tried not to laugh at the fact Aaron looked like he wanted to cry.

"We should've named him Samson, maybe."

Blaine smiled. "I was the same exact way as a kid."

"Oh yeah?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't know why but I wanted long, flowing hair that rested on my shoulders."

Kurt burst out laughing next to him and Aaron's sad scowl had turned into a quick smile—all until he realized another piece of his hair had fallen to the floor. Kurt caught his breath and glanced to his right where Blaine sat, smiling at his husband. Blaine smiled in return before looking back to Aaron.

"I'm very, very happy you decided to come."

Blaine said the words clear and sincerely. He could see Kurt smiling next to him though he never turned back.

"I am too."

….

"You might as well get a size 7 because he'll grow right out of that," Kurt recommended, looking at the sleepwear Blaine held up. "I'm not sure why he's so tall."

Blaine glared at Kurt who smiled innocently at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt and Aaron shared a laugh, browsing through the clothes on a separate rack. "Nothing, Blaine."

"Papa should get Night Wing 'jamas, right Daddy?"

Blaine smiled, nodding his agreement. "That would be pretty awesome."

Kurt smiled at the two of them. "I'll look into it, I suppose."

After a few minutes of indecisiveness on their son's behalf, Aaron finally decided on the same exact pair of pajamas he owned at the moment. Blaine shook his head and accepted them, watching as his son grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him off.

"Where are you two going?" Blaine called out, smiling at Kurt's confused shrug, the man's laughter filling the store. Aaron only held up a hand as if to silence him.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked off, going to pay. As he approached the register he glanced back, smiling at Kurt who was nodding at what his son was saying. It was obvious that they were talking about him.

The total was a little over 20 bucks, and Blaine nodded when the sales associate asked if he'd like to add a cape. Then he got jealous because he didn't have a cape for his outfit.

He was thanked shortly after for his purchase and gave a polite wave, walking away to find his son and husband. Honestly, this had been the best day he'd had in a long time. The three had only been together for about an hour and a half but every single minute was so precious.

Kurt and Aaron were waiting for him at the front of the store and Blaine gave them a suspicious look as he approached.

"So what were you two talking about?"

Aaron accepted his bag and walked ahead of them, giving his Papa a pointed look. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, both he and Blaine walking behind the first grader as they swayed together.

"Our bright, beautiful son suggested that we leave him with Auntie Tana and go to a movie tonight."

Blaine looked away and smiled, shaking his head. "This kid is too much for me."

Kurt laughed, watching Aaron closely as they continued to walk. He felt the awkward silence slowly fall into place before Blaine spoke to cover it up. "How would you feel about that, though? I-If we were to maybe go out…"

"I'd be fine with it," Kurt nodded, coiffing already perfect hair. "I mean if you wanted to."

Blaine nodded too. "I missed you, Kurt. A lot."

Kurt smiled, falling into place with his husband's steps. "I missed you too, Blaine. We both did."

Blaine smiled in return, looking over to Aaron who had conveniently located a Cinnabon.

"Look, Papa! Our favorite!" He pointed at the store and Kurt clapped his hands excitedly, Blaine smiling at the both of them. A crowd of tourists wearing I heart NY shirts walked past as Kurt made an observation.

"He points a lot lately."

Blaine nodded. "Cooper stayed with me for a couple weeks."

The time in Cinnabon was spent with silly stories and hearty laughs. Aaron told his fathers all about Jennifer Trenton and Kurt gave his husband a knowing look. Blaine leant in and took his son's hand.

"Whatever you do, Ron-Ron, do _not _sing her anything by Robin Thicke."

….

The day had passed amazingly. Blaine had his Legos, and Kurt promised not to judge him only if he got to build along. They shook on it and Aaron smiled; his joy evident in every move the antsy boy made.

After Aaron showed off his loose tooth to Kurt and they spent a good amount of time strolling through the mall, his and Blaine's hands brushing together every other step or so, Aaron gestured to a photo studio and gave both his parents a pleading face. They couldn't say no.

"I'm giving one to Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn, and Uncle Cooper, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Auntie Tana, and—"

"Well do your dads get to keep one, munchkin?" Kurt joked, happily running his hands through the now reasonable length of hair on his son's head.

Blaine smiled at the photo of him, Kurt, and Aaron—his arm was around his husband and Aaron was on Kurt's lap. They all looked so happy because truth be told, after all of the strife and tension, they were actually happy.

"It's getting late," Kurt whispered, "do you want to take him to Santana's or should we call it a night?"

Blaine smiled as he put the photo back in its folder. "If I take him home right now he will not be happy with me. He'll kick my butt, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, tilting his head and lifting an eyebrow. "I'm curious as to why our 6 year old would kick your butt."

Blaine shrugged with a grin, watching Aaron rock back and forth on the horsey, "I kinda told him how bad I was toward you and everything. We invited you out today so that I could start a quest to win you back and he told me I better not mess this up."

Kurt blushed as Blaine scratched at his stubble, smiling at their little boy. "It was tough on him, too. I feel bad for leaving everyday—"

"Don't," Blaine grabbed the man's hand and Kurt immediately relaxed into it. It was as if they'd never stopped being affectionate to begin with. "It wasn't your fault. You leaving and taking him was the biggest wakeup call for me. I guarantee you if you stayed, I only would've pushed you away until you wouldn't want to be bothered with me any way. Neither would Aaron."

Kurt let their fingers lace together.

"I've said it before but I'm very sorry, Kurt."

Blaine waited for a response, but hadn't gotten one at first. Eventually, Kurt nodded, reaching up to wipe a few tears away.

"I don't want you to cry—"

Kurt shook his head, "I've really missed this," he gestured to their son and back to them, "I missed it so much." he turned his body to see Blaine; the man wiping at his own face with the back of his coat sleeve. "I've missed you every single night."

Blaine smiled softly, pulling the man into a tight hug. He exhaled when Kurt reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm going to fix this. I promise."

Aaron eased off the horse and smiled at his parents. He ran over and wrapped his arms around them, happily joining into the hug.

Blaine laughed when he felt the body crash into his leg, pulling away and wrapping an arm around his son. "Get in here, Ron-Ron."

….

"Can you tell me another story about Lima Heights Adjacent?"

Santana smiled as she popped in another movie. "Your Papa got mad at me last time. He said I gave you nightmares."

"Awww man…"

The doorbell rang and Aaron looked up, smiling when his Daddy waved at him through the window.

"They're back!"

"Let's go get the door for the dads." Santana lead the way, allowing the dark haired boy to follow behind. She grabbed his coat before turning the knob.

"Hey!" Blaine looked way happier than he usually did and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can only take so much cheery Anderson in one day. Your son is like 10 pounds of sugar."

Blaine smiled at the woman, turning his attention to Aaron. "Get your coat on buddy." Aaron nodded, preparing to get dressed. "Thank you, Auntie Tana."

"You're welcome, sweetie. So," Santana leant in the doorway, looking past Blaine to Kurt who was in the passenger side of the BMW, "how'd it go? I don't have to kick your ass again, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Everyone was threatening him, "You don't have to kick my butt. Watch your mouth my son is right there."

"So what happened?"

Blaine blushed, glancing at his son working on the buttons of his peacoat. "I might've asked him to be my boyfriend again."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked away. "Oh lord."

"He wants to try and work this out too." Blaine shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do it he moved on, you know?"

The Latina nodded, accepting a huge hug from Aaron. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Auntie Tana."

Blaine picked the boy up and held him closely.

"So where does this leave the two of you?"

Aaron leant his head on Blaine's shoulder as the man spoke. "We're going to take it slow for now. I'm going to prove myself and with time, they'll both come back home." Blaine looked to his son and smiled, kissing him in the hair. "I can't wait for that day."

Santana smiled at the both of them in her doorway. "I knew you'd get you sh—stuff together." Blaine glared at her and she laughed, "Seriously. I love you boys, but go home."

Blaine nodded, thanking her again and walking off. "Night, Tana."

Aaron gave Kurt a kiss before Blaine helped him into his seat in the back. The man then went over to the driver side and hopped in, smiling at the two in the vehicle.

"Did you two have fun, Papa?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who had just pulled off, a soft smile spreading across the man's tanned face. "I had a lot of fun. Thanks for recommending your daddys do that."

Aaron smiled widely. "Yeah. I'm happy you did."

Blaine smiled, gripping the staring wheel. "I'm happy too."

"Do you want to see what Daddy made for me? He told me you helped!"

Kurt held up his hand and flashed the promise ring to his son, glancing to the back seat to see a proud smile on Aaron's face. "I think it's beautiful."

"I agree!" Aaron chimed, unable to stop smiling. "Did you two kiss?"

Blaine laughed a little as they turned left onto the parkway. Kurt smiled over at him, and then back to face forward. "Not yet."

Aaron made a teasing 'oooo' noise and Blaine's cheeks turned red because of it. He made no effort to kiss his husband before, and had stopped trying altogether, but now… now things were going to change.

….

The ride home had been quiet, just Aaron's mix tape playing as Blaine and Kurt smiled softly to themselves. Their son had fallen asleep by the time Blaine dropped his boyfriend/husband home, but Kurt kissed him softly on the head after he got out of the car.

Blaine parked the BMW and walked him to the door. He took a few of the pictures and gave the rest to Kurt, smiling when the man took them with a thank you.

"So, thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun," Kurt told him with a smile, both men looking around the Upper West Side neighborhood instead of at one another.

Blaine nodded, moving a little close. "Thanks for coming. This meant so much to both Aaron and me." he turned to face Kurt and caught his eyes, "And thanks for accepting the ring."

Kurt laughed, looking down at his hand. "I love it. We're going to have to buy that boy a Batmobile."

Blaine laughed. "I'll consider it, but I'm going to need you to put our wedding band back on eventually, so don't get too attached."

Kurt grinned, nodding his head. "I'll try not to."

"K." Blaine bit his lip, smiling at the adorable blush Kurt was wearing. He moved in a little closer, smiling when Kurt didn't move away. After a second of hesitance, a second of having Kurt's warm breath ghosting over his lips, he finally connected them. Suddenly he was a 16 year old boy again… his only thoughts were how bad he wanted to rehearse. Kurt breathed into it lightly, moving their lips slowly as if getting used to the action again. After a second, the coiffed man pulled back and smiled, looking just as taken aback as he did all those years ago.

Blaine licked his lips and smiled, looking off down the block. "Wow. So," he turned to Kurt who was grinning down at the ring.

"So, I'll talk to you two tonight."

Blaine nodded with a smiled glued to his face. "Okay. I'll call you then."

"Please do."

Kurt leant in and kissed him again on the cheek, smiling softly before turning away. Blaine watched him go, slowly backtracking until Kurt's body disappeared up the stairs. He turned around and pulled out his car keys but the sight of Aaron smiling at him through the window was all he could see. Blaine laughed, shaking his head at his wonderful actor of a son.

"You little sneak."

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you all liked it. Please review :)_

_-Nellie_


End file.
